Kyuubi Payments
by Aizakku Uzumaki
Summary: KushinaxKyuubi lemon. I don't know... Just an idea that popped in my mind... ENJOY:)


The Kyuubi no Kitsune, a demon so powerful it has been said to rival the gods. A demon so ancient it has been said to have watched as man discovered fire. A demon so malevolent that it has been said to have shown man how to kill one another.

This was all myth of course, but not a single book, scroll or tablet could recall of its birth.

With so many myths swirling around its existence, one would think that only a crazed fool would attempt to seek it out.

They would be right.

-9:31 PM - 9/9/7875 ABT - Deep within the Forest of Death-

A lone figure walked along the floor of the mystical forest.

Black hair stuck out in odd directions from behind a dull orange mask. It was similar to the ANBU masks issued by the village built around this area, but this did not resemble an animal. It had a simple swirl design, belaying the intricate powers within.

A whole tale could be dedicated to the construction of this mask, but that will have to wait.

It was known as Haze, one of the best known artifacts made in Old Uzu. A village of marvelous technological prowess and power. They looked to be ready to take the entire world by storm, but suddenly all its inhabitants disappeared without a trace.

The village remained standing, but without knowledgeable artisans to maintain the machinery, it fell into ruin within weeks.

Over the years, scavengers have found several treasures within the city. Due to the still functioning traps they were as rare as scavengers emerging from one of the catacombs that the city held.

In other words, extraordinary rare.

This mask was most well known for its ability to strengthen illusions to levels beyond human. A mere D-rank Genjutsu would become S ranked. In the hands of the wrong person, it could become the downfall of mankind.

The rest of the individual was covered in a nondescript black cloak.

As the figure walked, they could hear sounds on the wind. Sounds that would seem surreal in every sense. Pounding of footsteps from leviathans the size of buildings. Screams of torment as flesh was torn from unknown beasts. Howls of warning by packs about to hunt.

As these sounds echoed throughout the forest, the figure strode onwards in a near straight line. Passing bases of trees the width of the Coliseum in Konoha the figure reached outward with his sensed and found the scent he was searching for.

Scent was the best word to describe it, but the 'scent' really belonged to energy. The energy was foul, permeated with death and shrouded in telling of future slaughter.

It would be offsetting to anyone with even a hint of sanity, but a man searching for the Kyuubi no Kitsune would have to be crazy by default.

-10:27 PM - 9/9/7875 ABT - Kyuubi's Estate-

The figure walked at a brisk pace, approaching the enormous walls of a castle.

The walls were made of an odd black stone, and carved with complex designs. It must have taken at least ten-thousand man-hours to carve such designs on the 500 foot tall walls, and such provided a truly intimidating sight. If this was only the walls, what lay within?

The gates of the castle were open, each made of what seemed to be a deep red metal. It gave off a low light, and he could swear they were looking at him, despite the obvious lack of eyes. Each had the same designs as the outer walls, but these were cut deeper and filled with a black dye.

As he walked further he saw the surroundings change from the dark mystical forest to what could best be described as heaven on earth. The luxury that went into each piece of this estate was beyond imaginable.

To one side he could see a fountain of pure diamond, so clear that the liquid gold it launched one hundred fifty feet into the air was visible within. It was not a single jet either, a complex series of jets shot gold in an arc across bridges of gemstone inlaid silver into holes and fired another jet in another direction. He could see three jets firing at all times, and shook his head before continuing towards the main building.

He walked past dozens of other grandiose displays of wealth and power on his way. Truly only a being as powerful and timeless as the Kyuubi no Kitsune could afford such decor.

He approached the main building and knew inside of the identical red doors would be the throne room. The room containing the being responsible for all of this, and the being that he would force into his control.

He would dominate the world soon.

-11:41 PM - 9/9/7875 ABT - Kyuubi's Estate, throne room-

As he approached the doors, they opened on their own, and he entered without halt. He saw the figure on the throne and couldn't help but shiver. The visage taken by the Kyuubi no Kitsune was so regal looking, so imposing that he felt hesitation towards his plan for the first time.

It looked to be a man in his prime. Full blood-red hair that fell down to his hips. The man's eyes had thick red irises and well trimmed eyebrows. His head was topped with two fox ears about the width of his hands.

He had the arms of a warrior, full of lean muscle that would not impair flexibility in the least.

His forearms were covered in black bracers, each had lines of deep red, varying from near-black to almost bright, running up the length. They looked to be metal, but it was hard to tell without feeling them.

His chest was covered in a weave of chain-mail. It was black, but trimmed with crimson and had two crimson eyes in the center. His legs had a black cloth that went down to his lower calf, but not quite his ankle. It seemed to have pieces of armor under it, as various parts were hardened to avoid impairing mobility.

He left his feet and hands bare, showing razor sharp claws. Each had been painted a dark red, as if he had recently ripped apart a man with his bare hands.

Laying to his right was a double edged great-sword. The height of its owner, it had a barbed tip and a long open center made for trapping and breaking other blades. It was a dark gray, and had red along the edges of the blade.

The Kyuubi looked down upon the mortal that entered his Estate, and spoke in a deep voice that seemed to will one to submit.

"It would seem Konoha has sent their tribute early this year. However, you bear no goods. State your business here at once."

The man's head had bowed involuntarily while the demon lord spoke, and he forced himself to continue with the plan. He raised his head an spoke in as forceful a voice as he could muster.

"You are mistaken, I come here to tell you this: Bow to your master!" Ordered the cloaked man. As he finished Haze opened two holes and a fully matured Sharingan, which morphed into the Mangekyō Sharingan and cast an illusion of legendary strength. Enhanced by the power of Haze, he could forced a god to obey him!

Well, he thought he could. As soon as it was cast, it was shattered. The Kyuubi's form blurred, and reappeared in front of the figure. The man looked down and found the Kyuubi's sword in his chest. His breathing slowed and vision darkened, but he still heard the words spoken before his life faded.

"You fool. That may have worked on the eight-tails, but you tried to use and illusion on the Kyuubi no **Kitsune**! Die nameless, the world has forgotten you." With a twist of his sword, the cloaked body burst into unholy flames, a twisted version of the Kitsune-Bi (Foxfire) used by his lesser counterparts.

With that action, Haze was lost from the world forever.

"It may be time to pay the Hokage a visit, and discuss issues with his patrols." The Kyuubi mused to himself.

He sheathed his sword, and phased out of sight.

-12:00 AM - 9/10/7875 ABT - Hokage's Estate-

After a long day in his office Minato Namikaze lay down in bed. As great as being the Third Hokage was, he wished he could have waited another 5 years. He no longer got to go do missions, and his only daily tasks were doing mundane paperwork. While essential to keeping the village in good shape, it was still humiliating to have the strongest ninja in the village reading over papers with one hand and stamping with the other. He almost wished someone would attack the village.

Almost.

His wife, Kushina Namikaze lay beside him. Her long red hair covered her light blue robe, which was kept open to account for her swollen breasts. She had been pregnant for almost 9 months now, and would be due in a week or so.

He couldn't feel happier, knowing he would soon have a son. Having been an orphan growing up he wanted nothing more than to watch his son grow. Having and providing a son a family who loved him had always been a dream of his. The day he became a Genin of Konoha, and was able to hand little Naruto his Headband would be the day his life was complete.

His senses perked up, and suddenly a figure appeared in front of his bed. His eyes quickly glanced over his form and he gasped.

"Lord Kyuubi!" Minato was strong, but he knew as well as everyone that this demon was not to be fucked with.

-Flashback-

Long ago during an epic battle between the Senju Brothers and the Uchiha Brothers, the two most legendary tag teams recorded in over a millennium, the Kyuubi no Kitsune appeared. His form towered over the battle field. Scorched ground, flooded valleys and towers of living wood that lashed out in all directions looked like mere play-toys to him. The beast smirked and declared that the last living being in the clearing would receive a great prize.

After that hell broke out. A literal hailstorm of fire rained from the sky, geysers of lava burst from the ground, birds of pure flame descended to wreak havoc and giant chunks of rock burst into humanoid forms and ripped the land apart.

The first death came when a rock creature crushed Hashirama Senju with his own diamond hard tree. Shortly after lava burst up inside the Susanoo of Izuna Uchiha and killed him. The end came when Tobirama Senju cut Madara Uchiha in half.

The Kyuubi declared that he may build a village around the Legendary Forest of Death which would from this day forward, give off an aura that causes the people that have lived near it for five years to gain slight bonuses in every category. Slightly smarter, slightly stronger, slightly faster, slightly more Chakra and slightly better senses. People born near it would get a larger boost in a random category.

The Kyuubi demanded that in return, only one human may enter the area known as the depths per year. That human would drop off a sufficient tribute and leave immediately afterward.

That rule had never been broken.

-Flashback-

Until now. Apparently after lowering his patrol due to peacetime, someone had broken through without being spotted and attacked the Kyuubi. Minato was screwed, and he knew it. All he could do now was run damage control.

"It is entirely my fault Lord Kyuubi, and I am prepared to die for my offense. It was peacetime and I low-" A loud crack resounded in the room. The demon lord had allowed one of his tails to show. It was long and metallic in its current form, and flew through the air like a whip breaking the Third's Jaw and causing acidic burns to melt flesh around the wound. The flesh became a sickly yellow color and rotted into a liquid before falling off.

The tail lashed two more times, painting a festering X across his chest. A howl of pain escaped his mouth, but he and his wife kept their heads bowed. Knowing that disrespect would only make things much, much worse.

"I do not appreciate excuses. I don't need your logic, or reasoning. You have failed in your duty, and will die for it. If you can still speak, you may have until your body finishes rotting to talk." The warrior said.

Despite the obnoxious amount of pain he was in, Minato had to speak. As his ribs exposed themselves and became brittle he forced the words out of his mouth.

"I -Ack- need you to spare my wife and -cough- son. -OWUALUGH-" As he talked he felt his jaw dissolving, he started to black out, but he know when he must ask. His sins were his, and he couldn't let Naruto or Kushina get hurt for his failings. Near the end of his statement hid jawbone became brittle enough where it snapped off. His howl of anguish seemed to amuse the Kyuubi, and as his vision faded out he felt some peace in his mind that he got his request out.

Kushina's mind was clouded with fear, her husband was killing right next to her, and she was likely to be next. She was less worried about herself than her son. He was their only legacy. Her birth place, New Uzu, was destroyed in the last war while her husband was a bastard orphan until last year when he found out who his biological parents were.

"Woman" The Kyuubi started, drawing Kushina's attention "I am impressed by your mates resolve. I will offer you a choice: Lay with me for the night and die in the morning for me to spare your son, or live without him and sire a new litter in the future." The Kyuubi offered up a difficult and cruel choice.

Kushina could live. She could find a new husband and have children with him to leave her villages legacy. Her strength could also help the village, as she was only bested in strength by her husband. It was the most logical choice.

Kushina was never very logical, and pregnancy didn't help.

She removed her robe, already hating her choice. She couldn't let her son die though. She would go through anything to let him live. He was the most innocent.

She was roughly pushed back and felt a hand touch her stomach. A soothing calm filler her system while she saw her stomach slit open as if an invisible sword had cleaved her. She couldn't feel pain as her womb cut itself open and her son was pulled out. The slightly light child was held in a ball of purple energy which became opaque from its previous translucent coloring.

The wound healed and the clam feeling vanished. She lay still on her back as the ball floated off to the side of the bed.

She knew the Kyuubi would keep him safe, as demons could not lie. The Kyuubi had no need to anyways, he always got what he wanted. She allowed a small smile at the knowledge before letting it slip and she prepared for her last night alive.

The Kyuubi pushed her feet behind her head, exposing her trimmed pussy and D cup chest.

"Don't look away, and feel free to show me your hate. I hate falseness, so struggle and swear. I have kept my side of the bargain and I will keep it no matter what. Let me see your hate. You cannot rape the willing, and I want to rape you." The Kyuubi spoke with a twisted grin on his face. He knew she couldn't kill him if he let her try. He was hot from the blood he had already spilled, and wanted more.

He pulled down his pants with his tail, exposing his cock. It was made to be painful. A full 19 inches long, 4 inches thick and a bulbous head a full inch and a half thicker than the shaft. If he didn't use his healing powers, she would be killed for sure. As it was she would be in a bad place.

He slapped it down on her cunt and she gasped. He could see her eyes fill with fear and grew harder. Another half inch of growth in all directions resulted, and she swore loudly.

He pulled back slightly, his tip in the entrance to her cunt. He shot a half cup of precum in and around it to make it easier for him, and smashed in.

"GAH! Fuck you!" Yelled Kushina as her vagina felt like it was ripped into pieces. It probably was, but it healed rather quickly with no shortage of pain. She felt his precum mix with her blood and natural juices that formed against her will. His presence was so dominating that her body responded on its own.

He drew himself back causing another string of curses and laughed to himself. He saw her hateful glare, telling him what she thought of him laughing at her pain, but it only made him laugh harder. He grinned and slammed in again, pulling almost all out and then in again. He had only gone 3/4 of the way in, and decided to keep it like that for now. He started moving faster, until he was pistoning at speeds no other could keep up with.

Blood splashed out and around, and he continued laughing uproariously. A few times guards arrived, only to turn around and tell off others coming. You did not interrupt the Kyuubi, even if he was killing and raping your leaders. There was always something worse.

He saw her about to pass out, but like the last 5 times he used a minor Genjutsu to keep her awake. She screamed in pain, swore in fury and wimped in sorrow. All of it just made his more lustful.

After an hour and a half he came for the first time. It was thick, and had an incredible volume. He shoved deep, right to the mouth of her womb, and shot rope after rope of semen into her. It was searingly hot, painful to the touch and covered every inch of her womb.

Kushina's glare kept even as her eyes started to close again. Another illusion and she was awake. How she hated him. He tore her family apart, physically and metaphorically. The only thing she wanted was granted at this cost too. Why should one need to pay to have an innocent child spared?

She saw him pull out and move towards her face. He shoved deeply into her throat, and her arms flailed on reflex. She couldn't breathe, her vision darkened, but her lungs suddenly filled with air from another off technique.

She could see his balls right in her face, every time he shoved into her throat she almost vomited, and he pushed all the way into her stomach. She got hit in the face by his giant nuts every thrust, and it hurt. They were the size of softballs, and felt like they were made of iron.

Her vision faded in and out, but not the pain. The pain only grew stronger. He pumped faster for another hour before pulling out and moving back to her cunt. He shoved it in and another wave of pain tore through her body.

Tear had been spilling from her eyes, and her blue make-up was smeared and running. He abused her 'love canal' for another hour.

Each trust disturbed the rashes where his strong demonic semen burned, but she didn't cry. She glared all the way.

He came again, flooding her pussy and womb and causing more howls of pain. Then without pulling out, he pushed in the remaining ¼ that she didn't think he had. A scream tore through the night as his cock head penetrated her womb and she felt his base swell like a dog inside of her.

She tried frantically to squirm off, but it was useless. He smiled and looked outside. The sun was about an hour from rising, so he had the timing just right.

His cock started blasting rope after rope of cum into her. Once every five or so seconds he shot a thick blast into her core. Again and again for what felt like an eternity to Kushina.

She felt her womb painfully stretch, as her belly bloated back towards its size before he removed Naruto. The pain was excruciating, and when the sunlight filtered through the window, she was truly ready to die.

The Kyuubi smiled a sick smile and spoke the first words she heard since the start of her ordeal.

"Payment has been rendered, and I will spare your child. I promise he will live until at least 7 years of age, and I won't turn him against your village or anything. Thank you for riding the Kyuubi Rape Train!


End file.
